Desperate Measures
by Rabbitsgirl
Summary: Another alternate version of the scene where Magneto leaves Mystique. I'm pretty sure you will not see this coming...Well, you might, but I thought I made it pretty surprising...Three chapters later and it's now complete.
1. The Mobile Prison

Title: Desperate Measures

Verse: X-Men movieverse

Timeline: During X3

Author: KumaDaPuma

Pairing: Magneto/Mystique

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I am not making any money off of this.

Summary: An alternate version of when Mystique takes the cure dart for Magneto.

**Note**: The beginning of this chapter is going to sound a whole hell of a lot like twistedmind's story _Where You Wander_. I initially came up with the idea on my own but so did twistedmind and she published it first so I backed off. Now that her story has continued I realize that even though they start out almost exactly alike they end up in completely different directions. I'm going to try to make the beginning as different as possible but for the most part you will notice they are very similar. I swear I too came up with this idea and even though it no longer seems original you can at least understand that the probability of two authors thinking up the same concept for the alternate scene would really not be so farfetched. Luckily after the first chapter the similarities will end. Also her story is much longer than mine and currently still in progress. Since this story will have only three or four chapters, chances are I'll finish mine before she finishes hers.

And now for something completely different…or pretty damn similar…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lying on the hard floor of her recent prison, the Cure transformed her azure scales back to the fragile, pale human skin of Raven Darkholme. Mystique cursed her fate. She wanted to be Mystique, or anyone of her shape-shifted forms, anyone other than Raven Darkholme. She hated the way her human skin chilled at the cold floor of her moving prison. She despised the way her brown hair fell in front her eyes. She missed the easy care of her ruby red mane, plated sleekly to her head; it had never blocked her vision. She cradled her naked body, shielding herself as best she could, from the unfeeling stare of the man she knew as so many things. He was her commander, her friend, the object of her unrequited affection, and currently her arbitrator.

With trepidation Mystique moved her hair out of her eyes to see the shiny black leather of his steel toed military boots only inches from her face. She raised her gaze slowly remembering how much she loved his long, lean legs. She looked higher passing his long-fingered hands on her way to his toned chest and his broad shoulders. She slowed down to study his distinguished face with thin lips that so often had praised her in moments of triumph. Gone was their warm, wry smile; it had been replaced with a hard unyielding line. She knew by heart every wrinkle on his cheeks; and loved him all the more for each of them. It hadn't been so long ago she had held one in her hand with tenderness.

His eyes, the twin sky blue orbs, above his aristocratic nose, had always been her favorite part of him. She could have spent forever staring deeply into them to see the affection he expressed wordlessly with their approving glance. What had once been surprise at both her willingness to protect him and her sudden transformation now had bleeded out to frosty, emotionless entities Mystique could not rectify with their owner. He had never been this cold to her. He had never looked so inhumanly cruel before.

He stood before her not as Erik but as Magneto, his caped glory towering over her small floor ridden frame. His cold stare was hard for her to bear but she could not look away from him. She looked intensely into his eyes, searching for that glimmer of affection he had once shed so easily for her but finding only traces of mixed emotions. This was not the Erik she was in love with looking down on her but rather the calculating Magneto whose ultimate decision would be her fate. She could tell he was having difficulty accepting her current state. His eyebrows twitched slightly in anger and frustration and she just knew he was thinking what he should do with her now that her humanity had shattered what had once been their cause but presently disincluded her from the Brotherhood. Slowly and without breaking his cold stare he shook his head with angry sorrow.

He seemed to be having trouble taking the scene before him in. She continued to stare at him, pleading for his sympathy through her eyes, but his hard glare did not soften. His teeth were gritted in hard thoughtfulness, his eyebrows furrowed in intensity, he was thinking hard and furiously, trying to figure out what would be the best course of action in this scenario. He was angry. So angry. Why should this have happened to her? Why should this have happened to _him_?

Magneto was sure she would not be accepted by the newest members of his Brotherhood. They didn't know her like he did. And even though she was his most loyal member she was only one out of the thousands he had appointed himself to liberate. He knew what he had to do. He knew it would break his heart later on but he knew this was what he had to do.

Magneto slowly turned his back on her.

"Erik." Her soft voice whispered to him, barely audible, and not at all like it had once been but it was hers nevertheless. There was so much in her voice. Pleading, pain, strained panic. He stood still and closed his eyes briefly knowing he should walk away but the man inside him couldn't do that to the woman he wouldn't even admit to himself he loved. Erik, not Magneto, made his final decision.

He turned around to face her, his expression filled with pity. He came to her and kneeled down next to her, taking his cape off as he did so. He draped it around her and helped her stand up. She was a little shaky, like a newborn doe walking for the first time. In a sense she was newborn. Mystique, or rather this human woman grasped onto Erik, hugging her body tightly to his in extreme relief. She whispered his name again but this time there was none of the panic, only thankfulness.

"Come, my dear, we must depart quickly." He said to her. He was surprised by his own gentleness in his voice but it seemed only to make her grasp onto him even tighter. Together they walked towards the light streaming in from the exit of the mobile prison. As they passed the others Magneto scanned their faces in search of any hint of disapproval but Jamie and Juggernaut looked indifferent and Pyro had a slight smile on his otherwise blank face.

Erik held Mystique's hand and they left the truck behind them. Below were three other people Mystique did not know. They all looked at each other in perplexity.

"Callisto, go get the car." He ordered. She was off in a flash. As they waited for her to bring the transport around Mystique was aware of all eyes on her. Except for Erik. She could feel him beside her as she tucked her head against his chest but she knew he was as troubled by this predicament as she was. She had seen him turn to leave. She had no doubt that if she had not called his name he would have left her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Author's notes**: I don't remember how twistedmind's first chapter was written because I read it when it was first submitted, which I think was right about the time X3 came out. It's been a while and I purposefully didn't read it again so that if I did decide to write this story then at least the memory of her details would be long forgotten. Hopefully they're different enough. Also I cheated. Some of these paragraphs I took from my own fic entitled _The Difference Between Magneto and Erik_ because I wanted to emphasize that I'm alternating that story too.

Is this too much like _Where You Wander_? If yes, please review. If no, please review.

Should I continue so that you can see where it will become original? If yes, please review. If no, please review.


	2. The Victorian House

Title: Desperate Measures

Verse: X-Men movieverse

Timeline: During X3

Author: KumaDaPuma

Pairing: Magneto/Mystique

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I am not making any money off of this.

Summary: An alternate version of when Mystique takes the cure dart for Magneto.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

As they waited for Callisto to return with one of the vans Magneto made his anger with the situation quite clear through his actions. Mystique was still clutching him to her, the cape draped tightly around her, his arms shielding her from the outside world. At one point she happened to glimpse her pale hand and gave a slight whimper that had involuntarily escaped her mouth. She hadn't thought it audible but she felt Erik tense up. A moment later the group jumped as the large metallic prison crumpled loudly like tinfoil behind them. They all turned to look at Magneto but he hadn't made a move, acting as if nothing had happened, or too upset to display any emotion.

Callisto soon came back with one van then left to get the other. As she descended from the driver's seat she looked questioningly at the destroyed mass of metal but didn't ask. Everyone piled into the two black Suburbans. They quickly and quietly increased the distance from the demolished prison that had once housed three of the planet's most dangerous mutants. In one car Magneto had ordered Callisto to drive Juggernaut, Jamie, Quill and Archlight while he, Pyro and the human woman would lead the way in the other car.

From their seats in the suburban the five mutants watched as their leader uncharacteristically showed so much concern for the woman. He helped her into the van, making sure the cape was draped tightly around her then having her lie down across the seats. Pyro opened the door to the driver's side, about to get in when Magneto waved him away and hopped in instead. Pyro seemed confused but he merely shook it off and got in on the passenger side. From there Magneto started the van and drove away, making sure Callisto and the rest of the brotherhood was behind him.

"Who is that woman?" Archlight asked the newest members. Both Multiple Man and Juggernaut (who looked ridiculously uncomfortable seated in the back of the suburban) both shrugged their shoulders.

"Don't know." Jamie said. "But she's the one Magneto came to rescue."

"But she's human. I thought we were rescuing a mutant."

"What happened in there?" Callisto asked as she looked in the rear view mirror at the two men. "I could sense five mutants inside the trailer then suddenly only four."

"She was a mutant. But she got shot with something that turned her human." Jamie said.

"She saved Magneto." Juggernaut added. There was a stone cold silence after that revelation. They all sat in silence contemplating the meaning of the woman's transformation. Whatever had made her human put them all at risk.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The silence in the lead suburban was just as thick as the one behind it. No one had said a word since they had driven off to wherever it was Erik was leading them. Pyro noticed that Magneto was not driving in the direction of the private airport and although curiosity was overwhelming him he still did not question his leader. He looked back and saw that Mystique was lying on the bench behind them wrapped in the black cape. She held it close to her, over her nose, her green eyes trained on the driver.

Mystique was trying to stay strong but for once in her life she felt terribly helpless. She felt as though her mask had been ripped away, exposing her of all her flaws and baring her vulnerable soul. She felt naked.

She watched Erik as he drove. He still wore his helmet so she could not see his face. She knew that was why he kept it on. He had driven the car specifically so he could think and not have to worry about consoling her or letting her see the expression in his eyes but she could sense his anger, his frustration, his grief. She hated that she had become human. More for Erik's sake than her own.

Erik was also feeling something of hate as well. But he didn't hate Mystique. He could never hate her even if she joined the X-Men, revealed his plans and then got a job with the government. His hate was towards the men who decided that the "cure" as he had heard it called was placed in a gun and used against their wills as if being a mutant was offensive enough to allow a "cure" to be utilized as a human defense. He hated that there was a cure at all. He hated that he had to be witness to his most loyal soldier's demise. He hated that she had become human for his sake. He hated that she had become what he most hated. He could never hate Mystique, but at this moment he was very close to it.

She had saved him. Why couldn't it have been anyone else but her?

She had saved him. He owed her. A lot.

Dark clouds were beginning to befall the caravan. The rain started to come down heavily. By now they had traveled for hours. The black Suburbans had run out of gas half an hour ago but Magneto was still leading them towards the destination he had in mind. The storm that poured down around blocked the sun's rays making it seem like dusk though it was only four in the afternoon. Luckily the batteries still worked or else Pyro would have had to light the way and that would definitely have raised a few red flags.

Although Erik's cape kept her from freezing it had lost the heat of his body temperature and where before it was like being in his embrace now felt cold and empty. The quiet didn't help much. She shifted, hoping to keep her feet warm at least. She looked down to see how much of her feet were exposed and caught a glimpse of the white flesh. It didn't look like her feet at all. That couldn't have been her skin. She brought her hands out from under the black cape. Against the dark cloth her flesh looked so white, not at all like her indigo skin. She attempted to morph. Perhaps the effects were only temporary. Nothing changed. She looked under the cape at her naked body. Even under the black cape she could clearly see her pale flesh and for the first time it really hit her that she was no longer Mystique. The thought pierced her heart like a sword. The pain the Wolverine had caused when he had sliced his adamantium claws in her side at Liberty Island paled in comparison to what she was feeling now. She glanced up at Erik but he hadn't looked at her since they had driven away from her prison. She knew it was hard for him to look at her. Hell, it was hard for her to look at herself. She felt disgusting, repugnant, ugly… She hated that she was reduced to this and that it had happened in front of the one man who would take it harder than she would. A tear slid down her cheek at the thought that her Erik couldn't bear the sight of her.

Erik heard her crying. He could tell she was trying to keep him from hearing her but he heard it all the same. He didn't think it was possible but his heart hurt three times more than it had. He sighed.

"We're almost there, Mystique." He said quietly. After that he didn't hear her muffled tears. Still, he was too afraid to look.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Forty minutes later Magneto brought the vans through a gated manor. He stopped the caravan in front of a large Victorian house somewhere in the middle of Virginia. The land was surrounded by trees and acres of untouched forest. The house was secluded and shut off to society. Perfect for harboring fugitive mutants.

Everyone piled out of the vans. They all looked at each other and shrugged. None of them had any idea where this was. Even Pyro seemed to have never seen this place before.

"Pyro," Magneto said slowly getting out of the Suburban. "Please assist Mystique. The rest of you follow me." Despite being grim and hollow his voice still sounded like the word of God. What else could they do but obey?

Pyro went to Mystique and he helped her out of the Suburban. A small gasp emitted from her lips when she saw the house.

"What? What is it Mystique?" Pyro asked somewhat in alarm.

"We're in Virginia. The prison guards wouldn't tell me where we were."

"You recognize this place?"

"This was our first house back when we left Xavier's. We haven't been here in years." She said nostalgically. They entered the house and she looked around in recollection. Pyro could see the wistfulness in her eyes and he was glad that she could momentarily forget her current troubles. As they passed by an old table in the foyer she gasped lightly and covered her mouth with her hand. She went to the table and picked up a black and gold Swiss Army knife that had been lying amidst the scattered dusty papers. She looked at it in amazement.

"I guess Erik left it here." She looked at Pyro. "He had gone crazy when he couldn't find it." She held it up and lightly stroked the gold emblem with her fingers. It was a little bigger than most Swiss Army knives and much more sleek.

"That's the coolest Swiss Army Knife I've ever seen! Looks expensive." Pyro said enthusiastically.

"It was. I had to steal a lot of wallets to afford this."

"You bought it for Magneto?"

"Yes. For his birthday. Ten years ago. I was only nineteen and so in lo…" She had to stop herself from continuing. That was then. She had realized a while back that as long as he fought for mutant rights he could never spare her his love. She could never be with him because he would never stop fighting and so she abandoned the idea long ago although her heart continually held out a glimmer of hope. Pyro noted her entranced expression. She was recalling memories the knife had triggered.

"So I guess that was the best knife money could buy." He said trying to bring her back to reality.

"I had it made specifically for him. I liked that it was larger than most and that the casing was onyx and gold." Pyro nodded his head but the symbolism escaped him. Mystique wanted to give him a knife as large, strong and precious as Erik. She ran her fingers over the knife, almost caressing it when her motions stopped and her eyes went wide. The knife slipped unexpectedly out of her hands. It clattered on the floor loud enough so that some of the others heard it from the living room where they all sat.

"What is it Mystique?" Pyro asked but she seemed not to hear him as she glared at her hands then hid them under the protection of the cape. There was a harsh silence as she remembered why she was at this house again. Erik had brought her, a human, to his house. She went past the living room where the other mutants were talking and strolled to the end of the hall where she knew Erik would be in his old office.

He was sitting behind his desk. He was deep in thought. His hand shielded his eyes, a frown crossed his lips. He looked like he just lost his best friend.

"What are we doing here, Erik?" She asked as she stood in the doorway. He looked up at her but didn't answer her. Several silent seconds passed before she saw him swallow hard. That was all she needed to know. She turned quickly, leaving him in his office to wallow in his pity. Outside the rain came down even harder. Erik hated the rain. It rained when his mother was taken. It rained when his father was taken. It rained when he left Charles. It was raining and he knew he was about to lose another.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I promise the next chapter will be the last and will have smut and a surprise. It's surprising smut. Not for the faint of heart.

Do you like this fic so far? If yes, please review. If no, please review.

Is there a reason why the 92 people that hit this page did not review? If yes, please review. If no, please review.


	3. The Upstairs Bedroom

Title: Desperate Measures

Verse: X-Men movieverse

Timeline: During X3

Author: KumaDaPuma

Pairing: Magneto/Mystique

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I am not making any money off of this.

Summary: An alternate version of when Mystique takes the cure dart for Magneto.

Btw, there's a lot of graphic sex portrayed in this chapter. It has to be descriptive because:  
1) if it weren't the emotion would be lost and  
2) smut is fun.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Erik knew he couldn't let Mystique tag along. She would most certainly die in the arms of a human or one of the Brotherhood members who didn't know her if he allowed her to accompany him throughout their fight. He couldn't bear the thought of her dying in front of him by human hands. That was no way for a woman like Mystique to exit this world. There was no denying it. She could not come with him.

He was sure she would put up a fight. She would be scared. What was she to do now that she was human? Where could she go? What would he tell her? This was something neither of them expected to happen and now that it had they were both truly at a loss. The intense emotions he was feeling of anger, pity, sorrow, anguish, and a myriad of others that filled his heart exhausted him and clouded his mind. In the end he still understood what had to be done.

Erik walked up the stairs, following Mystique to the second floor. He went down the hall and entered the last room to the right. He peeked inside and was surprised that she was not in her old room. He found her in the room next to it at the end of the hall. His old room.

He spotted her on the bed clutching the cape securely around her. She watched the rain pour off the window panes. Every now and then a clap of thunder resounded but she seemed not to hear it. Tears slipped down her cheeks like the rain on the glass. He closed the door behind him hoping she heard him but she made no motion that she had. He walked softly towards her and kneeled down before her, looking up at her tear stained face. He felt like he had been socked in the stomach repeatedly, like someone was squeezing his heart in pain. How could this have happened to his dear Mystique?

He reached up and wiped a tear away. He kept his hand at her cheek. When she finally turned her head to look at him with her soft green eyes he was astonished to realize that he still recognized her despite her change. That was going to make it harder on him.

He gave her a slight smile but she recognized it as pity. She stared hard at him, wanting him to understand her pain but he already felt it. As they looked at each other the only sound was the tapping of the rain. He continued to wipe her tears away as they fell repeatedly. There was no secrecy in his gaze. It was as clear as the blue in his eyes. This was the end of their friendship.

Finally, after a few moments Mystique spoke.

"You're leaving me, aren't you?" She said quietly and practically in his cape. His reassuring smile he had tried to convey faded. His eyes went dark in sorrow. He knew not to lie to her.

"Mystique, it's better if you stayed here." He said sadly. She looked gravely at him but she had known this was coming, however hearing it from him now only solidified the fate she was so terrified of. She didn't want to live as a human. She didn't want to live without her mutation. She didn't want to live without Erik. Against her control she felt the intense anguish well up inside her and she could not barricade the tears that flowed steadily like the rain.

"Erik, please don't leave me." She pleaded softly though her whimpers were making it harder for her voice to inflect evenly. He shook his head.

"I can't take you with me. You're not one of us anymore." His words cut her heart like a knife. She could feel herself losing the battle she never thought she'd have to face. She had thought she and Erik would be together forever. Panic filled her soul. She reached out to him but he drew back a little only causing her to panic more. She gripped his coat tightly, her knuckles white with tension.

"Please, Erik. Please." She began to beg through harsh sobs. Her words came out quickly in between the shortened breaths. "Don't leave me, Erik." He continued to shake his head.

"I can't." He held his hands up in front of him. "I can't." Was all he could say. He had to turn his eyes away from her. Watching her this way ripped his heart apart. She grasped onto him, pulling him to her, sobbingly pleading with him. She threw her arms around his neck, refusing to let go, her tears soaked into his collar. He could feel the salty liquid against his neck, her sad voice whispering in his ear.

"Please, Erik, I won't get in the way. I'll stay on the island, just, please, please…" He felt her breath hot against his ear. Her hands grabbed the cloth of his uniform desperately. This was a Mystique he had never known before. A Mystique he was frightened of. She held him close to her, her course cries cutting deep into his heart. He stood up, trying to loosen her grasp on him but she wouldn't let go. She couldn't. She needed him.

"Mystique, I-I…please don't…" He replied though his voice shook mournfully. She stood with him, her arms still tight around him, her constant cries released into his neck, her body pressed securely to his. As she stood the cape slipped off her flesh and dropped to the floor.

"Erik, please don't leave me here." She continued. "I'll do anything for you, Erik. Anything." She whispered into his ear. Erik was unsure of what to do. He absolutely hated that this had happened to her, that it had happened to him. He wished with every fiber of his being that he could correct what went wrong. He despised seeing her this way, wanted so badly to make things right for her. The least he knew he could do was to comfort her. The first thing he would have to do is embrace her, let her know he cared, put his arms around her. Around her nakedness. The nakedness he had no problem she revealed before but suddenly seemed so…exposed.

He had not responded to her and she felt even more desperate. She gripped him tighter, she cried on his shoulder, she felt she was losing him. Forever.

Whether it was her grasp on his jacket, the tightness of her arms around his neck, or the forming lump in his throat, Erik felt like he was choking. Something was restricting the air from his lungs. Something was causing every muscle in his body to strain and his mouth to go dry. He couldn't bear this. He couldn't take it any longer. Seeing her so heartbroken was painful. The pain was killing him.

Mystique felt his warm large hands on her waist slide around her body to embrace her. With one hand on her hip and the other on the small of her back he kept her close. That one gesture instantly lit a smoldering burn to her body that began slowly spreading through her nerves. She closed her eyes and focused on the feel of his clothed body pressed against her naked one.

There was a silent moment when Mystique had stopped crying. The rain on the roof the only sound in the room. Erik held her close enough that he felt her quiet sobs, her heaving chest, her heart beat. Slowly he began to comfort her, his body swaying hers, rocking gently back and forth in a calming motion. His hand came up to the back of her head and into her auburn hair. He lightly stroked his fingers through her tresses.

Her grasping hands suddenly became long strokes the length of his shoulders. Her fingers glide through his hair as she nuzzled her face into his neck. She breathed in his scent. He smelled so clean, but musky like a man should. He was aware of her naked body intimately moving into his. Her pelvis rubbed delicately against his groin. He was suddenly conscious of the heat her body was now emitting. She whispered his name in what seemed like an unintentional reaction. Erik felt Mystique's soft skin move smoothly along his face, her lips glide across his skin, her breath hot on his neck. She moved her lips slowly across the flesh of his jaw and along his chin. He felt her hand at the back of his head drawing him forward. She hovered her mouth over his own, her eyes closed, her nose sliding against his, back and forth.

"Mystique…" He whispered hoping to somehow "awaken" her to what he supposed she was unconsciously doing.

"Erik…" She whispered back though her motions continued, her lips gently gliding across his mouth just barely touching him. She felt him stiffen as she brushed her lips against his then slide gracefully across them. He tried to say her name again but found the knot in his throat restricted it. He felt her gently take his bottom lip into her mouth, lightly kissing him.

Although her touch ignited something deep within the embers of his heart it was understood that this was a barrier he was not willing to cross so easily. He slightly shook his head as she brought another kiss on his lips.

"Mystique," He barely whispered, his voice betraying his firm refusal. "I can't…" She ignored him as she continued to place light kisses upon his lips. She was aware of his warm hands delicately pushing her hips away but she only held him tighter in response. He opened his mouth to protest again and she pressed her lips harder against his. "Mmmffp…" Was all he could say before her mouth roughly covered his own.

His lips were thin but soft and warm. He moved his head from side to side, trying to escape her kiss but her hand to his cheek stilled his labor and brought him further into her kiss. He felt her lips sliding over his own as she kissed him with a new fire. Her demanding fervor lay claim to his mouth as she nibbled at his lips. His objection would not stop her from obtaining what she had desired for so long.

Erik felt the repressed feelings he kept hidden even from himself stirring deep in his soul. This was what he had always been afraid of. This was what he had been afraid of for over ten years. There was only one woman in the world who could break down his control. Only one woman who could cause him so much tenderness, grief, happiness, devotion and pain. He tried to push her away but she clasped onto him like a vice. She wanted him. She needed him. She had for years.

He found his body betrayed his mind's wisdom. As she kissed him fervently, pressing her lips forcefully on his, her tongue swirling against his flesh, begging to enter his mouth, Erik began to succumb to her desires. Her desires were quickly becoming his own. He brought his hands to her naked waist, bringing her close and opening his mouth to hers, deepening her already forceful kiss.

Mystique felt the fire for Erik she had never stoked quickly blaze alive at his response. All the lonely nights thinking about him and then finally being able to feel his soft lips eagerly caressing her own was enthralling to say the least. She opened her eyes, making sure it was Erik she was kissing. With his hand behind her head he pulled her closer and shifted his mouth to angle down into hers. His nose rested against hers as she allowed his tongue to enter the cavern of her mouth with aching slowness. She ran her fingers through his hair, gripping the soft fibers tensely as she felt the heat of his breath fuel her desire. His tongue stroked slowly against hers, gradually circling upon the roof of her mouth and running it the length of her tongue.

His tongue played into her mouth and she couldn't help but moan as she tasted him. Their mouths mingled aggressively against each others as they she began to suck vigorously. Her hands went to the collar of his uniform and she unhooked the clasp then quickly began to unbutton the rest of his jacket briskly. Without breaking their kiss he slid it off as she undid the last button. He kicked off his shoes and she reached for his belt, unclasping it, as he circled his arms around her waist.

She wrapped her leg around him, rubbing herself against his groin, feeling the first time the proof of his own longing. The fire inside blazed again with her desires, knowing for once she wouldn't have to dream. His hand went to her thigh, holding her tightly against him. She gripped his shoulders and wrapped her other leg around him, wanting to feel his hardening member against her aching need.

He was more than capable of holding her up, pressing her body firmly to his own, her minor thrusts against his groin easily accommodated. He had to angle his head up towards her as she leaned her head down, still captivating his mouth in her desperately assertive kiss.

She could feel Erik's bulge hard against her. By now her lips were hot against his mouth, his tongue searing hers, her nerves burned throughout her body. She felt his hands under her thighs, lifting her up as he carried her closer to the bed. There was a moment as their lips disconnected. Erik raised Mystique away from him causing her to unwrap her legs as he tossed her onto the bed where he wanted her. He followed her as he drifted his body smoothly on top of hers, their mouths re-associating.

She rubbed her hands over his torso. She relished the feel of his bare skin, pressing her fingers into his body, loving the feel of his muscles beneath his warm flesh. Mystique furiously stroked her hands all over his body, memorizing every inch of him, trying to commit every detail of his body into her memory.

Her hands went to his pants as she pushed them down his legs anxiously, needing him to be naked against her. She fumbled mercilessly until he was above her in all his glory, exposed, proof of his need for her visible. She grabbed his penis, feeling the iron hard member hot and throbbing in her hand. He was thick and solid and her desire for him grew viciously.

She gripped him firmly, letting her hand slide slowly down his length, drawing his skin roughly over the muscle. He tried to stifle a groan, his brows furrowing in tensity. Mystique took pleasure in the fact she could do this to him, make him feel the way she always wanted to make him feel. She stroked him again a little harder and with agonizing slowness. He turned his head to the side and gritted his teeth, the slight groan emanating from deep within his throat. She kissed his face. She loved the feel of his smooth, closely shaven skin against her lips.

He was on his knees between her legs. She reached for him and he intertwined their bodies, their mouths passionately confirming once again their desperate needs. Mystique continued using touch to learn his body by heart. She felt his hands do the same as they traveled roughly over her breasts, his mouth now tracing a path down her neck to her breasts, his hands brutally scouring every inch of her skin as she continued her long strokes to his member.

He covered her hand with his own, bringing his own firm grip to hers as together they stroked the length of his shaft. She grasped him roughly and placed him against her wet core. He gasped as she leisurely circled the tip of his penis against her clit. She teased him as she pressed him firmly against her swollen fiery flesh, his own heat intensifying her excitement.

She felt his tongue lick at her nipple before enveloping it with his mouth. She arched into him, the blaze he created searing euphorically through her veins. He moved her hands off his cock and brought them around his neck. She wrapped her legs around him, his body pressed close to hers, and felt his burning cock weighted heavily against her.

Without warning he drove himself deep inside her, an enraptured moan of intense pleasure escaping through her lips. He filled her completely, her body immediately tingling from his entrance. Without delay the fire raged in her blood as he instantly began moving their bodies in slow succession, thrusting himself repeatedly into her overheated inner core with excruciating pleasure. Her fingers tugged at his hair as he pumped unhurriedly inside her, his tool stretching her almost beyond her capacity, stroking her deep where no man had ever been able to reach before.

Mystique felt Erik's hands under her ass, raising her hips into him, forcing himself deeper inside her. She involuntarily arched her back, pushing her breasts further into his face. She inadvertently moaned his name, too enraptured in her passion to notice her own actions. Every stroke of his dick inside her, every caress of his lips to her breasts, every harsh breath she heard from him, brought a searing, agonizing bliss to every fiber of her body. The tingling spreading in her nerves amplified exponentially as he suddenly took up speed, his thrusts roughly driving powerfully into her. She gripped his shoulders tightly, her moans coming out with each thrust, her eyes were squeezed firmly shut as she focused on the exquisite sensations he was creating within her.

She focused on his body, hot against hers, slick with sweat as he drove himself into her repeatedly. His rhythm had increased again and she felt the added pleasure mix with her distress at knowing that even though she would have killed to stay with him like this forever, this moment wouldn't last near that long.

Mystique thrust her hips harder into him, loving the feel of his hot member continually causing her painfully fervent sensations to well up inside. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see him looking meaningfully at her, watching her reactions as he moved into her vigorously. Their stares were locked on each other. Mystique's green eyes were hooded, her breaths coming out harshly, her mouth opening to her husky moans. Erik's normally bright blue eyes now lustfully dark, his brows furrowed in intensity, his jaw tight with tension.

Something was hanging over her head. The sex was vicious. His strokes cruelly tender, his pace furiously slow, the weighted emotion on her chest too heavy to breathe. It was going by too fast, it would be over soon, but she tried desperately to hold onto every detail so that she could remember it forever but his increasing vigor along with the intensity of her building orgasm signaled the end of their time. It was horrible and divine. An emotional hell and a physical heaven combined in one act. The only way for lovers to part…

It was too much, this desperate need, this dissociated pain, this unbearable pleasure, this emotional overload... Mystique felt weightless, but heavy. She felt as though she had spent their time having sex crying. She finally turned her gaze away from him, her face pressing against the tear stained pillow as she realized this entire time she had been crying after all. She focused back on Erik as his movements changed. He brought himself completely on top of her, smothering her with his overheated, slick body. He brought his hands to her face, forcing her to look at him as she neared her imminently lofty climax. His guttural groans escaped from his throat as he thrust hard into her, his body rubbing her swollen clit causing her to reach the pinnacle of her orgasm. She arched her body into him, still looking at Erik as she noticed the tear slide down his cheek.

"I've always loved you, Mystique." He could barely whisper before she felt the sharp metal slice into her back just below her left shoulder blade. The gratifying pain united with the terrifying pleasure elicited a piercing cry of his name. He manipulated her body to please immeasurably. He manipulated the metal to kill instantly. The metal blade only brought a dull physical ache to the brutal emotional pain that filled her heart. The blood that had beat against her heart strongly for him now spilled out and soaked into the mattress below her. He watched as her life faded out of her gaze, her eyes never straying from his as she looked at him with sad forgiveness. It didn't take long for her to die. Erik made sure of that.

He sat on the edge of the bed, naked, with his face in his hands as his uncontrollable tears flowed to the floor. Time passed as he, Erik Lensherr, one of the most powerful mutants in the world, could collect himself despite the mockery of the rain. It knew him. It was witness when his parents were taken. It was witness when he murdered. He was aware that Magneto shouldn't be subject to so weak a behavior even if his act had been so necessarily cruel. But Magneto hadn't killed her.

He couldn't look back at his Mystique. He didn't want to remember her dead, the red blood surrounding her lifeless form on his bed. Most of all he didn't want to remember her in her human form, rather wishing to keep the memory of her blue body forever. He had killed his Mystique. Erik Lensherr had killed Mystique. And now unbeknownst to him Erik was dying. There was only one person left in the world that made Erik real. Without Xavier Erik couldn't exist. Only Magneto would be left.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Erik dressed slowly, hoping the redness in his face was gone as he descended the stairs. Once he reached the first floor he became Magneto. The mutants, his minions, came silently towards him.

"It's time to go." He stated. There was nothing in his voice noting that anything was wrong. "We're heading to the airport. Make sure you have everything because we will not be returning." They all looked at each other but made no movements. He looked at them quizzically. For once they questioned his orders.

"Should I go get Mystique?" Pyro asked. There was a second when a flash of sorrow flickered in Magneto's face but it was quickly replaced by his usually undistinguishable candor.

"No, she will not be coming with us." He stated. Again, they all looked at each other. Earlier they had all heard her scream his real name several times. They had all figured he had either made passionate love to her or killed her. Never had they imagined both. They all slowly ambled towards the vans, some bravely looking up the stairs as they passed, hoping to get an answer from the empty darkness.

Erik was the last to leave. He looked sadly around the house knowing he was never coming back though a part of him would never leave. A part of him had died here. He made sure the black and gold Swiss Army knife was in his pocket before closing the door behind him forever.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Author's Note**: Admittedly writing this brought a little pain to my heart. I don't like killing characters but I would think Magneto would have thought euthenasia was the best course for her. She might as well have been a horse that broke all it's legs. But, you know, a horse he has sex with.

Did you see that coming? If yes, please review. If no, please review.

Was this story too over the top? If yes, please review. If no, please review.

Many thanks to my reviewers!

**AngelofSnow** - Your structured feedback inspires me to write, not to mention your masterful writing talents...thanks, you're badass!

**lumoscaitlin** - thanks for reviewing! I tried to get this chapter out faster but I got busy. Sorry you had to wait and thank you for your patience. Hope you liked it!

**XChocolateChipX** - and you thought the last chapter was heartbreaking... As always I enjoy your reviews! Thank you!

**Frankie **- That knife Mystique gave him sure came in handy with the cruelest of irony. When I wrote it into chapter two, killing Mystique had not been it's original intent. Can you believe that?

**Genkai Shihan **- Yay! I'm glad you reviewed my story! Was that porn with a twist or what? I tried to foreshadow yet make it surprising. Let me know what you think. I'm still waiting for your updates because I know you're a Magneto/Mystique fan like me. Keep up the awesome work!

**miss killis wale** - Sorry I kept you waiting. I swear I was trying to update as fast as I could. Thank you very much for letting me know you like my story!


End file.
